civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Religion (Civ6)
Religion is a returning feature in Civilization VI ,but its role has been greatly expanded both in scope and in importance, becoming the focus of a new victory condition. Religion is primarily based around the Faith stat, which you can gain through various means including buildings, theological combat, and Wonders. Establishing Religion Pantheons As in Civilization V: Gods & Kings, Pantheons precede established religions, and are founded automatically as Faith is accumulated. Unlike in ''Civilization V, a civilization's Pantheon will not get overwritten by foreign religions converting your cities. Pantheons worship a number of minor Gods, usually related to nature and natural phenomena, and provide minor bonuses, usually based on terrain. Despite staying with you through the whole game this time, Pantheons are still seen as stepping stone towards creating a Religion, and thus it is encouraged to not just settle with a pantheon if you are hoping to gain power from faith. Creating a Religion Once a Great Prophet is obtained, a civilization may found a religion in any Holy Site district (or, if applicable, the Stonehenge wonder). As before, players choose from symbols and may customize the name, and must initially assign two Beliefs, one of which is mandatory a Founder Belief, and the other may be either a Follower or a Worship Belief. Later, you may add two additional Beliefs to your Religion using an Apostle's Evangelize Belief action. This will destroy the Apostle and let you choose another Follower, and later another Founder Belief. You may add these Beliefs whenever you wish - that is, there is no time limit to this possibility, and the limited number of Religions that can be created ensures that you will always have some Beliefs to choose from. Spreading a Religion Converting Citizens with Religious Units Religion can be spread with a Missionary or Apostle, both of which can spread their Religion twice per unit (without any special effects or promotions). You can easily tell how many charges they have left based on how many characters are visible on the unit's tile. Once more than 50% of the Citizens convert to a particular religion, it becomes the city's Dominant religion.. Religious Pressure After converting to a particular religion, the city starts exerting religious pressure for this religion, and may use its Belief benefits. Thanks to this pressure, left on their own nearby cities will eventually also convert to this religion. The amount of Religious Pressure your cities exert decides how fast or how far your Religion will spread. If there is, however, another religion which also exerts pressure over these cities, the two will start competing, converting Citizens at the same time. Eventually, the religion with the stronger pressure will win and convert the other city. The amount of religious pressure on a particular city for a particular religion depends mainly on the number of nearby cities exerring pressure for it. Theological Combat Civilization VI brings about a veritable clash of religions, and this is not just figurative speaking! Religious units in the game may engage in Theological Combat, calling with Scripture in hand upon the powers of God to destroy their oponents physically. Apostles and Inquisitors can engage in theological combat against other religious units. Defeating an enemy unit in this manner will increase the pressure and influence of victorious religion while decreasing the losing religion's influence (up to ten tiles away). Missionaries cannot initiate theological combat, but can still defend themselves. Inquisition Inquisitors excel at defending against enemy religions, receiving a +35 Religious Strength bonus when in your home territory. They receive 2 "remove heresy" charges -- 3 if you play as Philip of Spain -- which can be used to remove all religions besides your own from a city. Inquisitors are acquired through faith purchases after an Apostle has launched an inquisition. Beliefs There are three main types of Beliefs in the game: * Founder Beliefs bestow bonuses on the civilization that founded the religion. It doesn't matter whether it's your own cities or foreign cities that follow it - the bonuses will always benefit only the founding civilization. Many of these are based on Follower count, with some tracking all followers, while others - only followers in foreign cities. There is a special group of Founder Beliefs which only becomes available after the initial founding (that is, with the Evangelize Belief action of an Apostle. These concentrate on ways to spread your religion. * Follower Beliefs.These focus on bonuses for the cities that follow the religion, regardless of wether they belong to the founding civilization or not. So, even foreign cities will benefit from Follower Beliefs. * Worship Beliefs.'''These allow for the construction of special buildings in Holy Site Districts. Note that they can only be constructed in cities that belong to the Founder civilization. There are also '''Pantheon Beliefs, which, as mentioned above, focus mainly on Terrain bonuses. Pantheons Dance of the Aurora: Holy Site districts get +1 Faith from adjacent Tundra tiles. Desert Folklore: Holy Site districts get +1 Faith from adjacent Desert tiles. Sacred Path: Holy Site districts get +1 Faith from adjacent Rainforest tiles. River Goddess: +1 Amenity to cities if they have a Holy Site district adjacent to a River. Monument to the Gods: +15% Production to Ancient and Classical era Wonders. Divine Spark: +1 Great Person Point from Holy Site (Prophet), Campus (Scientist), and Theater Square (Writer) districts. Lady of the Reeds and Marshes: +1 Production from Marsh, Oasis, and Floodplains. God of the Sea: +1 Production from Fishing Boats. God of the Open Sky: +1 Culture from Pastures. Goddess of the Hunt: +1 Food from Camps. Stone Circles: +2 Faith from Quarries. Religious Idols: +1 Faith from Mines over Luxury and Bonus resources. God of Craftsmen: +1 Production from Mines over Strategic resources. Goddess of Festivals: +1 Food from Wine, Incense, Cocoa, Tobacco, Coffee, and Tea Plantations. Oral Tradition: +1 Culture from Banana, Citrus, Cotton, Dyes, Silk, Spices, and Sugar Plantations. God of the Forge: +25% Production toward Ancient and Classical military units. Initiation Rites: +50 Faith for each Barbarian Outpost cleared. God of Healing: Increases Healing by +30 in your Holy Site district, or any adjacent tiles. God of War: Bonus Faith equal to 50% of the strength of each enemy unit killed within 8 tiles of a Holy Site district you own. Fertility Rites: City growth rate is 10% higher. Religious Settlements: Border expansion rate is 15% higher. Goddess of the Harvest: Harvesting a resource or removing a feature receives Faith equal to the other yield's quantity. Founder Beliefs (Group 1) Church Property: +2 Gold for each city following this Religion. Lay Ministry: Each Holy Site or Theater Square district in a city following this Religion provides +1 Faith or +1 Culture respectively. Papal Primacy: Type bonuses from City-States following your Religion 50% more powerful. Pilgrimage: +2 Faith for every city following this Religion in other civilizations Stewardship: Each Campus or Commercial Hub district in a city following this Religion provides +1 Science or +1 Gold respectively Tithe: +1 Gold for every 4 followers of this Religion World Church: +1 Culture for every 5 followers of this Religion in other civilizations Founder Beliefs (Group 2) Defender of the Faith: Combat units gain +10 Combat Strength near friendly cities that follow this Religion Holy Order: Missionaries and Apostles are 30% cheaper to Purchase Itinerant Preachers: Religion spreads to cities 30% further away Crusade: Combat units gain +10 Combat Strength near foreign cities that follow this Religion Missionary Zeal: Religious units ignore movement costs of terrain and features Monastic Isolation: Your Religion's pressure never drops due to losses in Theological Combat Scripture: Religious spread from adjacent city pressure is 25% stronger. Boosted to 50% once Printing Press is researched Follower Beliefs Divine Inspiration: All world wonders provide +4 Faith. Feed the World: Shrines and Temples provide Food equal to their intrinsic Faith output Jesuit Education: May purchase Campus and Theater Square district buildings with Faith Reliquaries: Relics have triple yield of both Faith and Tourism Religious Community: Shrines and Temples each provide +1 Housing Work Ethic: +1% Production for each follower Zen Meditation: +1 Amenity in cities with 2 specialty districts Worship Beliefs Cathedral: +4 Faith; 1 slot for religious art Gurdwara: +3 Faith; +2 Food Meeting House: +3 Faith; +2 Production Mosque: +3 Faith; Missionaries and Apostles +1 Spread Religion charge Pagoda: +3 Faith; +1 Housing Synagogue: +5 Faith Wat: +3 Faith; +2 Science Religious Victory It is possible to win the game by becoming the most dominant Religion in the world. This is done by having 50% of every civilization's cities following your Religion. To clarify, you need to reach 50% of each civilization's cities, and each civilization that you do this with counts as one point towards the victory, so if you are playing a game with only four civilizations and one of them only has two cities, if you convert one of those cities, then you would be 1/3 of the way to achieving this victory, even if the other civilizations have several more cities. Category:Game concepts (Civ6) Category:Religion Category:Game element (Civ6)